In real life
by Leze-G
Summary: Mathieu est un youtubeur assez connu du web français. Tout irait bien s'il n'avait pas ce secret difficile à garder. Mais visiblement, il n'est pas le seul à cacher des choses.
1. Chapitre 1

_Je tiens à préciser que les personnes/personnages ne m'appartient pas (heureusement sans doute !) et que j'espère ne pas me mettre les communautés de SLG et de WTC à dos !  
_

-

Le premier jour de la convention venait de se terminer, chacun rentrait chez soi, certains reviendraient le lendemain, d'autres non. Quant à lui, il rentrerait à l'hôtel. Seul. Ou en tout cas c'est ce pensait Mathieu.  
-Viens boire un verre aller !  
-Nan désolé les gars, j'suis crevé.  
Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai non plus. Il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait. D'important. Mais dont personne ne devait être au courant !  
-Je reste avec toi mon Mathieu d'amour.  
-rah ta gueule.  
-espèce de sac de... caca !  
Il fit mine de s'offusquer devant ce géant -bon, peut-être que c'est lui qui était petit- qui l'insultait. Youtubeur lui-aussi, ils s'étaient connus il y a de cela 2 ou 3 ans. Antoine -puisque tel était le nom de cet abruti trop grand- avait eu la même idée que lui, et ses fans l'avaient aussitôt accusé de plagiat. Ce qui était ridicule, Antoine ignorant même son existence jusqu'à là. Puis celui-ci avait réussi à trouver son skype, il s'était excusé, puis ils avaient un peu discuté, sans plus. C'étaient les conventions, et à force de se voir, qui les avaient rapprochés. Peut-être trop, justement. Parce qu'ils avaient prit l'habitude de se suivre un peu partout en convention.  
-Tu peux pas aller avec les autres du con ?  
-Nan, et Antoine avait l'air heureux de sa réponse en voyant que ce n'était évidemment pas celle qu'il attendait, je veux te suivre partout mon liliputien.  
S'ils s'entendaient autant, c'est sans doute qu'ils étaient aussi bizarres l'un que l'autre. Il aimait bien leur amitié, mais il y avait des choses qu'Antoine ne devait pas savoir.  
Mais peu importe, il le savait, Antoine était tétu, et s'il avait décidé de passer la soirée avec lui, c'est ce qui arriverait.  
Ça n'arrangeait pas ses plans.

Leurs chambres étaient communes, mais Antoine n'était même pas entré dans la sienne. Il était sur son lit à jouer au Uno tout seul. Sans rien dire, même pas à discuter. Pourquoi était-il venu alors ? À croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour le rendre fou.  
Il devait se débarrasser de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un moment.  
-Antoine tu peux aller chercher des bières ?  
-appelle le room-service, l'autre youtubeur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir spécialement envie de bouger.  
-Ouais mais... nan... j'voudrais les bières du magasin d'en bas d'la rue là.  
Il était extrêmement mauvais pour les mensonges, et même si Antoine eut l'air de s'en apercevoir, il se leva.  
-Si tu veux te donner du plaisir en pensant à moi, fallait le dire !  
-Bien sûr, tu sais que j'aime ton zizi !  
Ça fit rire Antoine et il l'entendait encore rire alors qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Mathieu attendit cependant un instant, ce con étant capable d'attendre devant la porte pour lui faire peur.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida, et il se leva d'un bond. Son temps était précieux.  
Dans la chambre, il y avait un petit placard, à peine visible. Et c'était tant mieux. Personne ne devait découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.  
Il ouvrit le placard et...

Antoine quittait le magasin, deux bières à la main. Sans regarder, il les glissa dans son sac, qu'il avait en bandoulière depuis le début de la journée.  
-merci ! commenta une voix dans son sac.  
Le youtubeur regarda rapidement autour de lui, vérifiant que personne n'ait pu entendre. Heureusement il était seul dans ce coin dans la rue. Mais par mesure de prudence il se dirigea vers une ruelle étroite, là où il ne pourrait avoir aucun témoin.  
De son sac, il sortit une "peluche", un petit chien marron-beige auquel il manquait un oeil.  
-Richard qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?  
La peluche restait inanimé. Ce Richard qui le rendait fou parlait comme il le voulait, évidemment. Ce pourquoi, d'habitude, il ne l'amenait jamais en convention.  
-je crève de chaud dans ton sac de merde ! finit par faire la peluche.  
Antoine leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, dès qu'ils étaient partis. Richard s'était amusé à insulter les gens dans le train, et bien sûr il ne pouvait pas dénoncer la peluche... puisque c'était, justement, une peluche. C'était incroyable que personne n'ait fini par s'énerver contre lui.  
-J'vais pas aller te promener en laisse !  
-oh oui attache moi.  
Il roula des yeux.  
-Si je promets de t'acheter de la bière tu la fermeras ?  
En réponse, Richard retrouva son air inanimé de peluche. Ça voulait sans doute oui.

La chambre de Mathieu était au 3ème étage de l'hôtel, mais il y arriva assez vite. Tellement vite que son collègue du web eut l'air surprit de le revoir.  
-T'avais pas fini de te branler ? Antoine se fit rire tout seul.  
Mais l'autre youtubeur ne riait pas. Non il avait une expression figé de... peur ?  
-Mathieu j'ai encore faim, dit une voix innocente et naive derrière lui, qu'Antoine et tout fan de slg connaissaient bien.  
Il se retourna et se figea devant la vision qu'il avait : Mathieu, un deuxième Mathieu, mais habillé à la manière du geek dans son émission. Antoine se retourna de nouveau, mais non, le premier Mathieu était toujours là.  
-Ouais gros, renchérit une "autre" voix.  
Antoine se tourna encore vers le deuxième Mathieu, maintenant avec un troisième Mathieu, mais cette fois vétu comme le hippie.  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au premier Mathieu, avant que son esprit ne céde, et tomba au sol évanoui.

-On a fait une bêtise Mathieu ? lui demanda le geek, de sa manière enfantine.  
Mathieu avait envie de répondre oui, de s'énerver contre eux, mais il savait parfaitement que ça aurait pour seul résultat de faire pleurer le geek.  
-Non, non, essaya-t-il de mentir, allez dans le placard, et je lui ferai croire qu'il a rêvé.  
Mathieu ne voyait pas de meilleur solution. Ne bougeant pas, il rajouta à ses alter-egos :  
-J'vous apporterais à manger plus tard.  
L'argument fut efficace, deux de ses créations étaient maintenant dans ce placard. Mais que deux.  
-Il est où l'autre obsédé en noir ?  
Ayant entendu Antoine revenir, et le placard trop loin, il avait dû cacher ses personnalités multiples dans l'endroit sûr le plus proche : la chambre de ce même Antoine.  
Mais qui elle, n'était pas fermée à clé.  
-Il est allé voir ses fans.  
Mathieu jura. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Un pervers criminel avec son visage se promenant parmi ses fans... et il ne pouvait pas aller le "récupérer", si jamais il le retrouvait, ses fans verraient deux versions d'une même personne ! Et ce n'était pas possible. Pas après tout le mal qu'il avait eu pour cacher ce secret.  
Il baissa son regard vers Antoine, toujours inconscient. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et pas beaucoup de choix.  
À genoux, il donna quelques claques au plus grand. Aucune réaction. Quand il le gifla plus violemment, une chose marron sortit du sac d'Antoine et bondit sur sa main, le mordant jusqu'au sang.  
Mathieu poussa un cri de douleur avant de secouer la main. La "chose" se décrocha finalement et s'envola au loin, au fond de la chambre. Il détailla sa blessure : on aurait dit une morsure de chien, mais miniature.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
-J'suis le seul à avoir droit de le frapper !  
Mathieu regarda la peluche qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui... et de lui parler. Il se relèva pour reculer, mais la peluche le suivait.  
-Dégage dégage !  
-Il a peur de moi le nain !  
Richard lui sauta au cou et le youtubeur cria de nouveau, essayant de retirer la peluche-vivante qui s'accrochait à lui.  
-Richard non !  
Son maitre venait de se réveiller, et la peluche retomba aussitôt au sol. De nouveau debout, Antoine la prit dans ses mains et la fusilla du regard.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Richard ?!  
Mathieu assista à cette scène surréaliste de son collègue qui parle à une peluche... et qui lui réponds.  
-Ok mec, tu m'expliques là ?  
Antoine interrompit sa discussion avec Richard, et se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme un instant, sans rien dire. Mais à son regard Mathieu savait qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse.  
-Et toi tu m'expliques ?  
Il suivit le regard d'Antoine, derrière lui, et vit que le placard était grand ouvert. Et donc que le plus grand avait une parfaite vue sur deux de ses multiples personnalités.  
-la porte ! les gronda-t-il. Il faut la fermer bande d'imbéciles !  
Il se retourna vers Antoine, qui avait toujours le même regard : il lui en voulait. Sans doute pour lui avoir cacher ça. Mais visiblement Mathieu n'était pas le seul à avoir ses secrets !  
De toute façon, maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir lui expliquer. Et Mathieu sentait que ça allait être un long, très long moment à passer.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment très gentil 3 j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

Antoine se demandait encore comment il avait pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire. À rechercher un personnage avec le même visage que son ami, qu'il pensait imaginaire jusqu'à là.  
Mathieu avait essayé de lui expliquer. Et essayé était le mot, parce qu'il n'y avait pas comprit grand chose. Sans doute que son collègue ne comprenait pas plus que lui comment des personnalités multiples pouvaient devenir réels. Mais à ce qu'il avait saisi de son monologue, c'est que la chose s'était faite progressivement. Dès que SLG avait commencé à être énormément vu, Mathieu avait vu apparaitre ses doubles. Peu à peu ceux-ci lui avaient parlé dans sa tête, puis avaient prit une forme physique, jusqu'à finalement devenir totalement... réels ? mais s'ils étaient réels, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient des êtres vivants à part entière ? Et qu'ils avaient des... sentiments ?  
Antoine n'avait pas pu poser de questions, l'autre youtubeur l'avait pressé pour qu'il retrouve son double. Et il comprit pourquoi en voyant un attroupement de fans autour d'un homme en noir. Homme, à l'apparence de Mathieu, qui embrassait à pleine bouche qui voulait. Et Mathieu avait visiblement beaucoup de fans assez fous pour ça.  
Heureusement, en le voyant arriver, et surtout parce qu'on le reconnaissait, on le laissa passer.  
-Mathieu ! Il n'allait quand même pas l'appeler "le Patron" devant tout le monde, ça aurait été bizarre.  
Au moment où il arriva près de lui, le Patron l'attrapa par le col sans le regarder et l'embrassa à son tour.  
Antoine prit un instant à réaliser ce qui se passer, mais n'eut pas le réflexe de le repousser. Il le fit seulement quand il entendit les sifflements des fans autour d'eux.  
Il prit le double de Mathieu -il n'arrivait pas à le nommer par "le Patron", c'était trop étrange- par le bras et l'entraina derrière lui. Entre les exclamations des gens, il entendit le commentaire du double lui dire quelque chose comme :"t'es chaud toi, j'aime ça".  
Quand ils furent isolés et qu'ils purent marcher côte à côte, Mathi... le Patron passa un bras sur son épaule, et l'autre sur son torse. Et malgré ses lunettes noires, Antoine sentait son regard... pervers ?  
-Je préfère les minous bien fournis, mais pour toi bébé...  
La main qu'il avait sur son torse descendit dangereusement vers son entrejambe.  
-Ne me, je, ouste !  
Son argument n'était pas très convainquant, mais au moins il avait réussi à repousser le Patron loin de ses parties. Antoine avait du mal à se dire que cette personne n'était pas son ami Mathieu, et c'est peut-être ce qui le gênait le plus. Pas qu'un pervers-criminel le touche et l'embrasse sans sa permission, mais que celui-ci ait l'apparence de son camarade youtubeur.

Heureusement le long des longues minutes jusqu'à la chambre de Mathieu, le Patron ne tenta plus de le... toucher. Peut-être avait-il comprit, peut-être qu'il s'était lassé, Antoine n'en savait rien.  
Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et la referma immédiatement après que le Patron soit passé, puis Antoine observa autour de lui. Le Hippie était allongé sur le lit, sans doute dans les vapes d'une quelconque drogue. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il droguait vraiment ? Mathieu lui en apportait ? Ou était-ce de la drogue imaginaire ? Ou juste un état qu'avait donné le youtubeur à son double, dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir...  
À côté de lui, aussi sur le lit, le Geek était assit, un oreiller dans les bras comme une peluche. Il leva la tête d'un air craintif, surtout quand il aperçut le Patron à ses côtés.  
Le schizophrène créacteur de ces personnalités quant à lui était sur son portable, remarquant à peine sa présence.  
-papa est rentré les enfants ! s'exclama le Patron.  
À cette phrase le Geek se fit encore plus chétif. Sans doute que ce que faisait l'homme en noir à l'éternel ado dans les vidéos de Mathieu n'était pas que fiction... après tout ces personnages qu'il pensait fictifs étaient biens réels. Mais Antoine n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser. Et encore moins de l'imaginer. C'était déjà assez bizarre d'être entouré de quatre Mathieu. D'ailleurs... seulement quatre ?  
-Et le panda qui chante il... ?  
-Maitre Panda ? réagit enfin Mathieu en levant les yeux vers lui. Il ne supporte pas les longs voyages.  
Dans la bouche de son collègue, ça paraissait l'évidence même.  
-mhhh oh ouii, se rappela le Patron, je me souviendrais toujours de la fois où il m'a vomi sur le...  
-nooon, le reprit juste à temps Mathieu, non, tait-toi.  
Le jeune homme se leva pour prendre sa veste et changea de sujet :  
-J'ai une conférence dans 10 minutes, tu peux me les surveiller ?  
-Je suis pas une babysitter ! s'énerva Antoine.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il n'avait même pas eu un merci pour avoir ramener le Patron !  
-Juste 1h et demi, 2h maxi ! s'te plais...  
Le plus décoiffé soupira. Il aurait dû lui dire non. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à dire non à Mathieu, bizarrement.  
-Bon, ok je...  
-merci Antoine t'es un vrai pote !  
Et Mathieu disparut aussitôt sur ces mots. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa gentilesse éternelle le perdrait un jour. Il observa les 3 autres versions de son ami restantes...  
-T'inquiète bébé, lui déclara le Patron l'inquiétant au contraire, j'peux t'occuper 2h, toi, moi, et le gamin...  
Il montra le Geek du menton. Mais ce n'est pas même ce qui choqua Antoine.  
-Arrête de m'appeler "bébé".  
Mais Antoine savait bien que c'était une demande vaine. Il soupira et se prépara mentalement à passer les 2 heures suivantes ici. Il s'assit sur le lit, près du Geek qui le regardait méfiant, et attrapa son paquet de Uno. S'il devait rester ici, autant passer le temps.  
-Tu veux jouer ? proposa-t-il au Mathieu version casquette et t-shirt rouge.  
Le Geek le regarda, toujours muet. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer, et après quelques secondes, le double de Mathieu laissa tomber son oreiller-peluche pour piocher dans le paquet de cartes.  
Le temps passa dans un silence complet, hormis les mots bizarres que sortait parfois le hippie dans son "sommeil". Celui l'avait fait sursauter en se relevant d'un coup pour prononcer "cactus !" et retomber aussitôt. Et même si le Patron lui proposait quelques jeux plus "intéressants", Antoine se décida à faire la discussion. Tout en continuant le jeu de cartes auquel il ne faisait que gagner.  
Il posa donc la question qui tourmentait son esprit depuis un petit moment :  
-Tu as un prénom ?  
Son adversaire à la casquette prit un instant à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui.  
-je... je suis le Geek.  
-Mais un vrai prénom ?  
Pas de réponse, il restait silencieux. Ce double n'avait même pas l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait.  
-Mais quand vous sortez dehors, vous...  
-On n'a pas droit de sortir.  
Antoine fronça les sourcils et laissa de côté ses cartes.  
-Pas droit ?  
Le Geek secoua la tête, mais n'osa pas en dire plus. Contrairement à un de ses camarades :  
-C'est le boss qui décide. Enfermés chez lui. S'il y avait le gamin j'aurai pas baisé depuis des mois.  
Le youtubeur dévisagea le Patron à sa dernière phrase, puis le Geek... non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'imaginer ça. Il passa à autre chose :  
-Vous n'êtes jamais sortis sans lui ?  
-Non... il... le Prof et la Fille oui... puis ils... ils ont disparu. Il semblait effrayer à ce souvenir. C'est Mathieu qui dit que si on part trop loin de lui, on existe plus !  
Ça semblait tellement absurde et à la fois... logique. Ces doubles personnalités devaient rester une partie de Mathieu, dépendant de lui. Ni vraiment lui ni vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. Mais était-ce une raison pour les empêcher de vivre ? Bien que pour Patron... Antoine pouvait comprendre. Croisant le regard du Geek, les mêmes yeux de Mathieu mais avec un air de victime, il eut une idée. Qui serait bien plus occupante qu'une partie de cartes.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Je suis contente que cet fic vous plaise toujours :D j'espère que vous aimez autant la lire que j'ai à l'écrire ^^  
et non, toujours pas la confrontation Richard/Patron, mais dans le prochain promis !_

Mathieu portait un t-shirt gris simple, banal, mais qui lui allait plutôt bien. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, et ses yeux curieux de tout. Et s'il faisait autant attention à ces détailles, c'est parce que cette personne n'était en aucun cas Mathieu. Mais le Geek.  
Antoine avait eu la bonne idée de lui faire changer ses vêtements, passant pour son créateur à tout fan qui le croiserait. Mais il y avait finalement assez peu de monde de la convention dans cet hôtel, ils pouvaient donc se promener tranquillement. Et quand il voyait combien le geek avait l'air d'être heureux, Antoine ne regrettait pas.  
Bien que laisser le Patron et le Hippie seuls n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire... mais ils n'étaient pas seuls ! Il avait demandé à Richard de le remplacer !  
Demander n'était pas vraiment le mot, Antoine avait dû marchander... 1 repas et une boite de capotes, c'est ce que lui coûtaient cette sortie. Et le youtubeur ignorait totalement ce qu'un chien en peluche pouvait faire d'une boite de capotes. Mais étant en train de se balader avec la double personnalité d'un collègue, il n'était plus étonné de rien.  
-Antoine je peux avoir une glace ?  
Il avait vraiment la sensation d'être avec un enfant, qui aurait l'apparence de son ami. C'était un peu comme un rêve bizarre qu'il ferait.  
L'avantage de cet hôtel, c'est qu'il servait encore ses clients en nourriture même très tard. Mais ce qui augmentait les prix, évidemment. Seulement Antoine avait cet horrible défaut : il était trop gentil.  
-Merci ! Mathieu lui, il m'offre jamais de glace. Il dit que c'est pas la peine, parce qu'on existe pas.  
Antoine ne sut quoi répliquer. Bien qu'il trouva parfaitement idiote cette idée... Mathieu ne pouvait nier que ses personnalités existaient ! Car ils étaient aussi réels que lui.  
Il voyait une autre facette de Mathieu via ce que lui disait le Geek et celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas. Mais est-ce que finalement, il connaissait vraiment son ami ? Ce dernier lui cachait son grand secret, ses doubles personnalités... et s'il n'était pas entré plus tôt dans cette chambre, il ne serait pas toujours pas au courant ! D'ailleurs depuis quand ce manège marchait ? Toutes les fois où il était allé chez lui...  
Bon c'est vrai qu'ils ne se disaient pas toujours tout. Et que lui n'avait pas parlé de Richard... mais merde quoi ! Ils étaient potes ! Et il pouvait très bien garder un secret. De quoi Mathieu avait peur ?  
-hug !  
Aussi brusque que son exclamation, le Geek se blottit contre lui, sans qu'Antoine n'en comprenne la raison. Ou c'était vraiment la première preuve d'affection de toute sa vie et il ne connaissait qu'un moyen de le remercier ?  
-Mathieu non on...  
Il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi pour éviter les regards curieux, ça lui avait juste échappé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à Mathieu lorsqu'il recevait un câlin ?  
Le Geek leva la tête vers lui, avec des yeux "kawai", comme aurait dit son créateur schizophrène, et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui... et de ses lèvres.  
Non, il, il n'allait quand même pas... ?  
Une fraction de seconde avant le moment fatidique, le Geek disparut. Comme si on avait claqué des doigts, il n'était juste... plus là.  
-What the f... ?! avant qu'Antoine ne put finir cette phrase, qui lui rappela étrangement un robot dans la websérie d'un de ses amis, il croisa le regard bleu de Mathieu. Le vrai Mathieu.

Il faisait nuit quand Mathieu rentra enfin à l'hôtel. La conférence l'avait fatigué, et il avait dû faire un effort pour ne pas penser à ces doubles. Et surtout à Antoine. L'imaginer avec eux n'était pas rassurant. Non il n'était pas effrayé par son collègue, mais plutôt par ses autres personnalités. Et ce qu'elles pourraient lui dire, ou lui faire. Il avait bien quelques secrets, et surtout un, que Mathieu n'avait pas envie que ceux-ci révèlent.  
Mais il se dit que c'était "mal barré", quand aperçut Antoine là, dans la salle à manger, avec un de ses doubles. En train de se... s'embrasser ?  
Il serra le poing et fixa son semblable... qui disparut aussitôt.  
-What the f... ?  
Antoine le remarqua, le regard perdu. Il allait encore demander des explications... et personnellement, il en avait peu marre.  
-Mathieu ?  
Il le regarda encore un instant... avant de l'éviter et de pressait le pas.  
-Mathieu putain ! s'énerva son congénère, le retenant par le bras. Tu m'expliques ?  
-Non, répondit-il sèchement. Lâche-moi.  
Antoine le défia du regard... mais ne tint pas plus longtemps que ça, et le libéra.  
-Merci, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin sans se retourner.  
Bien sûr, le plus grand le suivait, celui-ci devait penser pouvoir avoir plus de réponse dès qu'ils seraient dans la chambre. Naïf qu'il était.  
_Mathieu !_  
Il soupira. Cela faisait bien un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une autre voix dans sa tête. Il s'était presque habitué au silence.  
_rah tait toi, toi !_  
Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter.  
L'ascenseur, Antoine le prit également évidemment. Les portes closes, l'autre jeune homme reprit ses questions :  
-Tu l'as tué ?  
-Hein ? De quoi lui parlait ce con ? Il prit quelques secondes à comprendre. Mais non ! Il est là !  
Il lui montra sa tête, mais Antoine ne semblait pas très convaincu.  
-Et comment il... ?  
-Ah, ça c'est rien, ça arrive des fois. Quand j'suis trop près tout ça...  
Mensonge, évidemment. Ce n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier.  
_Mathieu !_ l'appela de nouveau la voix du Geek.  
Il essayait de sortir de sa tête, ce qui donnait des sacrés mal de crâne. Et l'ascenseur ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long...  
-Tu peux le faire revenir ?  
_ouiz !_ s'exclama le Geek, heureux.  
-Pour que vous finissiez de vous galocher ?  
Sa remarque était gratuite, et il s'en voulut presque de l'avoir dit. Presque.  
_T'es méchant !_  
-Mais ta gueule !  
-J'ai rien dis ! C'est eux qui veulent tous me, me...  
-Eux ?  
Antoine leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Ton pervers là, il m'a roulé une pelle.  
Et il disait ça, comme ça, normal !  
-OK, mouais, en fait t'en profites quoi ?!  
-Mais mec arrête de m'engueuler ! On dirait que t'es... oh. Il s'arrêta, pensif, comme ayant une révélation soudaine.  
-Quoi ? s'agaça le plus petit.  
-T'es jaloux.  
-Hein ?!  
Jaloux ? Où il était allé chercher ça cet abruti ?  
_Tu es jaloux Mathieu !_  
Et l'autre s'y mettait aussi !  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai envie d'embrasser ta gueule ? On est pas dans un yaoi !  
-Ouais, c'est pas ce qu'ont l'air de pensé tes autres personnalités... mon mamour.  
Il aurait dû répliquer. Mais ce -trop- grand con avait raison. Si ça n'avait été que le Patron, ça passait, mais le Geek qui ne rêvait que de boobies... Antoine allait finir par comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une coïncidence -peut-être l'avait-il déjà comprit- et devinait ce secret qui lui cachait encore. Il devait changer de sujet. Tout suite.  
-Tu joues bien ton rôle de babysitter en tout cas, ironisa-t-il, juste comme ça, si c'est pas toi qui garde les deux autres, c'est qui ?  
-Richard, répondit-il naturellement le youtubeur, alors que l'ascenseur arrivait enfin.  
-Richard... Il avait vraiment très envie de gifler Antoine. Tu veux dire le Richard ta peluche, celui de tes vidéos qui est zoo-pédo-scatophile et j'en passe ?  
-Ouais. Mais j'ai fermé à clé t'inquiète !  
-enfermé à clé... dans la même pièce que le Patron ?  
Il croisa les bras, attendant la réaction dans les yeux d'Antoine. Qui ne tarda pas.  
-Oh putain de merde...  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir éviter le pire... ou au moins, juste l'arrêter.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Et la suite ! J'ai eu un peu plus de mal pour ce chapitre là, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous êtes des amours 3_

Ils ouvrirent la porte violemment, sans même faire attention si quelqu'un pouvait les voir. Et malgré qu'ils aient constaté que la chambre était restée fermer... il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur : le hippie, toujours allongé sur le lit. Plus loin la fenêtre était ouverte...  
-Putain ! s'énerva Mathieu contre lui. Tout ça c'est ta faute !  
-Ils ont pas pu sauter... réfléchit le plus grand ignorant son camarade.  
-Il y a des escaliers de secours à ces fenêtres andouille !  
Antoine arrivait tout juste à supporter ces insultes. Alors qu'il était lui-même le premier à le faire, il appelait tous ses potes par des insultes. Mais le ton de Mathieu n'avait rien de drôle... ce dernier était vraiment en colère contre lui. Et ça le faisait se sentir mal. Son collègue avait raison, tout ça c'était sa faute...  
-Je vais les retrouver, même si je... mais l'autre youtubeur ne le laissa pas finir.  
-On, on va les retrouver, t'as déjà fait assez de merde comme ça.  
Antoine ignorait s'il devait en être content ou non. Même si c'était sa faute, Mathieu était-il vraiment obliger de le lui rappeler toutes les 5 secondes ?  
-Tait-toi. L'autre youtubeur se tut effectivement, mais parce qu'il était surprit. Tu crois que je m'en veux pas ? Je me sens déjà assez con !  
Mathieu grimaça.  
-Désolé mec. Mais ça me fait chier tu comprends ?  
-Mouais.  
Antoine n'était pas très convaincu. Ce petit youtubeur aimait juste se défouler sur lui.  
-Tu pouvais pas les laisser chez toi ? Le panda y est bien...  
D'ailleurs, le Geek ne lui avait pas dit que quand eux, les doubles de Mathieu, étaient trop loin de leur créateur, ils... disparaissaient ?  
-Ah, ouais, pour garder le chat te l'ai dis.  
-Pourquoi il ne "cesse pas d'exister" comme le Prof et la Fille ?  
Mathieu devint soudainement silencieux. Son ami lui cachait quelque chose.  
-Matt ?  
Il finit par lui répondre, mais le visage comme crispé, répondant très lentement :  
-Je peux pas te le dire... Le Geek m'écoute.  
Antoine ne voyait pas le rapport... et comme la chose était possible. Mais après tout ils avaient bien un hippie en fond qui parlait dans son sommeil... ou dans son délire de drogué. À ce moment là il parlait de hérissons.  
-Et de toute façon je ne te le dirais pas, conclut le jeune homme.  
-Quoi ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile ne voulait rien lui dire ?  
-Je t'aide gratuitement et toi non, c'est pas possible de me confier juste un truc !  
Le plus petit lui lança un regard noir.  
-Je les ai effacé ok ?! lâcha finalement Mathieu. Effacé, supprimé... si le Prof et la Fille n'existent plus c'est parce que je l'ai décidé.  
Le barbu à lunettes resta bouche bée de cette révélation. Surtout... par ce ton froid qu'avait utilisé Mathieu.  
-Tu... as le droit de mort et de vie sur eux ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Antoine fut soulagé... un bref instant. ils ne sont pas vraiment vivants. Ce sont juste des dédoublements de ma personnalité. Ils ne sont pas réels.  
-Pas réels ?! ça avait l'air réel quand l'autre pervers m'a blotté !  
-Pas dans ce sens là ! soupira Mathieu, qui avait l'air agacé qu'il ne comprenne pas. Disons... qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes. Pas de vrais sentiments.  
Mathieu répondait enfin à ses questions qu'il s'était posé à lui-même... mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait.  
-Tu les connais bien mal.  
-Comment je pourrais les connaitre mal ? C'est moi ! Tous !  
-Il y arrive qu'on se connaisse mal soi-même tu sais.  
Mathieu n'avait pas l'air d'accord... et c'est ça le rendait un peu triste, ils ne seraient sans doute jamais du même avis.  
-Antoine !  
Il sursauta presque, la voix de Mathieu s'était soudainement modifiée... pour celle du Geek.  
-Mais... ?  
-C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit Mathieu, il peut nous faire disparaitre ?  
-Je... je suppose.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité.  
-Tu mens ! On va tous mourir !  
Le Geek eut l'air de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, avant d'avoir de nouveau la voix de Mathieu.  
-Toujours pénible, quand il prenne possession ds mon corps... tout en disant cela, Mathieu frissonna.  
-Tu vas pas le tuer pour ça ?  
-Hein ? Naaaan ! Et je ne les tue pas, je les supprime. Tant qu'ils me sont utiles... et j'aime le Geek, le torturer, le "victimiser", c'est drôle.  
C'était très étrange, avant Antoine avait déjà entendu ce discours, mais maintenant, il sonnait différemment.  
-Tu lui fais mal ?  
-Quoi ?  
Mathieu avait toujours l'air surprit quand il parlait de l'un de ses doubles comme d'une personne.  
-Je le frappe mais c'est comme me frapper moi-même !  
-Alors pourquoi tu te frappes toi-même ?  
Mathieu soupira encore une fois, levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ta gueule on dirait un psy. Faut qu'on retrouve les deux autres là.  
Il changeait volontairement de sujet... et à vrai dire, Antoine n'avait plus très envie de l'aider. Mais il y avait Richard... et il n'avait pas envie de perdre Richard ! Contrairement à Mathieu pour ses doubles, et même si cette peluche pouvait être agaçante, c'était son ami.  
Bon un ami pervers, mais un ami !  
Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, juste devant cet escalier. Mathieu avait décidé de laisser le hippie enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce qui, après avoir découvert son avis sur ses doubles, n'étonnait plus Antoine. Il ignorait si son collègue avait raison ou non... sans doute, puisque c'étaient ses dédoublement personnalités à lui. Pourtant le plus grand n'en était pas si sûr. Ils avaient si réels...  
Mathieu sortait encore des insultes, mais cette fois contre lui-même. Il avait l'air de s'énerver, de ne pas trouver au moins un indice qui aurait pu leur dire où ils étaient partis. La convention avait fermé ses portes pour la nuit depuis un moment déjà...  
En levant la tête, Antoine comprit. Un petit panneau qui annonçait le nom de la rue et...  
-Merde. On est près du 18ème arrondissement.  
Mathieu le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas. Évidemment... lui avait emménagé depuis assez peu de temps près de Paris.  
-Mathieu... Antoine prit un ton dramatique, sans vraiment le vouloir. Dans le 18ème arrondissement, il y a Pigalle.  
Il fit aussitôt des yeux ronds, sans doute était-il en train d'imaginer comme lui ce que pouvaient faire Richard et Le Patron ensemble dans ce coin "réputé".

C'était un club comme on en voyait beaucoup dans ces rues de Pigalle. Une pièce sombre, avec des honmes assis, et des femmes découvrant leur corps. Le Patron était évidemment là, affalé sur le fauteuil, les jambes écartés, et une cigarette à la main.  
-Ouais c'est ça poupée, dandine du fion. Il prit une bouffée de tabac. J'aime cette ville.  
-Fait passer, lui ordonna Richard, assis lui-aussi dans un fauteuil, et dont personne ne faisait attention.  
-Tu fumes la peluche ? Et par quel trou ?  
-Ta gueule.  
Il attrapa la peluche à pleine main, et tendit la cigarette à son museau.  
-Donc t'appartiens à l'autre tapette.  
-C'est lui qui m'appartiens. 70 ans que je suis dans sa famille.  
-aussi vieux ? mhhh...  
Sous une quelconque impulsion perverse, le Patron balança la cigarette et goba le museau de la peluche, dans un baiser plus que langoureux. Et sans dire un mot ils s'éclipsèrent... aux toilettes.  
Et c'est précisément quand le pervers et la peluche disparurent derrière la porte, que le duo de youtubeurs arriva enfin.  
-C'est le 11ème club de strip-tease qu'on fait Mathieu. Le plus grand avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise dans ces endroits. Tu peux pas juste... "le remettre dans ta tête" ?  
Il soupira. Comment l'expliquer à Antoine ? C'était impossible. Il ne choisissait pas quand une de ses personnalités revenaient dans son esprit. C'était toujours involontaire, sous le coup d'une grande émotion. Comme la colère... ou la jalousie.  
Mais évidemment ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Antoine. Parce que lui, Mathieu, ne l'admettait pas. Mais c'était la seule explication... il avait été jaloux. Du geek. C'était bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru arriver...  
_Antoine lui il est gentil avec moi !_  
Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai, le Geek était toujours là, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir une autre voix dans sa tête qui peut commenter ses pensées.  
_Antoine est gentil avec tout le monde. C'est pas une raison pour l'embrasser !_  
_Mais je veux lui dire que je l'aime !_  
_Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu..._  
-Mathieu ? l'appela le sujet de leur dispute.  
-Quoi ? À la grimace d'Antoine, il avait dû réagir un peu trop violemment.  
-Le serveur vient de me dire qu'il avait vu un homme en noir avec des lunettes de soleil. "C'est bizarre parce qu'on est l'intérieur" imita le créateur de What the cut ?!.  
-ça peut être n'importe qui.  
-Et il parlait à une peluche.  
Bon, là, évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui !  
Pour être plus rapide à les retrouver, ils se séparèrent.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, passant près des toilettes, Mathieu entendit des bruits suspects. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa muet.  
Il était habitué aux perversions quelques peu illégales du Patron, et se doutait qu'avec la compagnie de Richard ça ne l'arrangerait pas mais... là. Mathieu ignorait même comment la chose qu'il voyait était physiquement possible.  
-Tu viens nous rejoindre gamin ?  
Il claqua la porte, trop dégouté. Il avait même entendu la petite voix du geek crier dans sa tête à cette scène...  
Ce fut le moment qu'Antoine décida pour le rejoindre.  
-Tu les as... ?  
-Ne rentre pas ! le coupa le plus petit.  
Ce grand dadais le regarda dans les yeux, perdu.  
-Je te donnerais pas de détails ! C'est juste dégueux !  
Comment pouvait-on mettre sa... dans une... pas de trou pour... Non il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'Antoine voit ça.  
On poussa la porte, il se décala. Et sans surprise ce fut sa personnalité perverse qui en sortit. En prenant soin de fermer sa braguette avant d'émettre :  
-Ça y est gamin j'ai fini, hé... Il s'interrompit, venant de remarquer la présence de son collègue. T'as ramené l'autre ? On va s'amuser...  
-Non ! s'exclama Mathieu peut-être un peu trop fortement.  
-Où est Richard ? demanda l'autre youtubeur ignorant tout à fait le ton salace du double.  
-En train de lécher les restes, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire...  
Son rire rauque résonna, mais Antoine n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre et se précipita aussitôt dans les toilettes... inquiet ? S'il avait vu ce que Mathieu avait vu, il ne le serait sans doute pas. Cette peluche avait eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'on lui faisait subir...  
Seul à seul avec son double, il en profita pour l'avertir :  
-Tu lui dis rien.  
-J'ai pas l'attention, ça nuirait ma réputation tu vois petit.  
Mathieu s'en fichait bien, tant que le pervers se taisait. La seconde d'après, Antoine revint avec sa peluche. Et visiblement celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir comprit ce qu'ils avaient fait tout les deux.  
-Beuuurk, ce truc gluant c'est...  
-Du jus de première qualité bébé.  
OK, quand il avait dit au Patron de ne rien dire, il aurait dû préciser.  
-On peut partir maintenant, enchaina Mathieu sans attendre.  
-Hé hé, l'arrêta l'homme en noir, non, j'ai bien envie de rester moi...  
-Non. On...  
-Ou je dis au grand touffu que tu aimes sa...  
Le Patron disparut. Mathieu ignorait comment il les ramenait dans sa tête, mais ça tombait toujours au bon moment. Heureusement.  
-Tu pouvais pas faire ça depuis le début ? s'agaça Antoine.  
-Non.  
Et ce fut sa seule réponse. Mathieu essayait de concentrer sur les deux voix qui parlaient dans sa tête pour les faire taire... celles-ci voulaient sortir. Et en était hors de question. Mais ses personnalités ne se laissaient pas faire...  
Une chose était sûre, il allait avoir un sacré mal de crâne.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et presque une vingtaine de jours plus tard… nla suite de IRL. on je n'avais pas abandonné cette fic, j'hésitais entre deux versions en fait x) (l'avantage « d'improviser » ses histoires) mais j'ai finalement choisi celle qui m'amusait le plus. L'autre version rendait un peu trop sérieux et ça m'amusait moins. Quoique je garderais cette idée peut-être pour une autre fic… parce qu'on approche doucement de la fin pour celle là et oui._ _Mais après je pourrais commencer une autre fic, un peu la suite de celle là en quelque sorte :D et on approche de 2 000 vues :o et toujours merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des oufs. Des oufs et des amours. D'ailleurs je gribouille quelques petits trucs si vous voulez voir : h(tt)p: / unpetitmondequelquepart(point)tumblr(point)com/ :3_

_Bref je me tais un peu, et j'espère vous aimerez (et pour votre attente, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres !) !_

_/-/_

C'était le deuxième jour de la convention. Et Mathieu aurait bien aimé dormir encore un peu, pour oublier rien qu'un instant les évènements de la veille. Cette balade dans Paris, avec Antoine, leur retour, et ce baiser qu'ils avaient presque échangé...  
Il avait prouvé que le grand touffu avait bien dû embrasser le Geek, et qu'il n'était pas contre recommencer. Sauf que le Geek était une partie de lui... et surtout qu'ils étaient identiques. Alors quand Antoine l'embrassait... ?  
Tout ça était bizarre. Mais il n'avait pas pu poser plus de questions à son camarade la veille, ce dernier avait été direct dans sa chambre. Il lui demanderait quand il l'aurait retrouvé dehors, après s'être préparé... peut-être.  
Comme tous les matins, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans le miroir il avait une sale tête. Ses cheveux étaient plats, il était pâle... et alors qu'il cherchait son rasoir Mathieu remarqua sa barbe n'avait pas bougé. Non. Elle semblait même moins fournie qu'hier.  
Comment une telle chose était possible ?  
Il s'observa de plus près, et vit d'autres choses bizarres : il avait les bras plus fins, des tâches de rousseurs avaient bougé, et il avait des cicatrices dont il ignorait l'origine.  
Et surtout, et c'était tellement flagrant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ses yeux bleus étaient partis sur du gris.  
Il n'avait qu'une seule explication, et elle était dans son linge sale.  
Il se pencha vers la corbeille et reprit ce fameux t-shirt rouge de captain america. Antoine le lui avait dit et il ne l'avait pas cru.  
Il avait eu raison ce con. Depuis le début.  
Il n'était pas dans son corps mais celui du Geek. Et il avait bien des différences que Mathieu n'avait jamais vu. Puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses personnalités.  
Ils étaient donc... réels ? Vraiment ? Ils n'étaient pas qu'une partie de lui, mais des êtres indépendants ?  
_Tu nous as mentis !_  
Et le Geek revenait dans sa tête... ou sa propre tête ?  
-Non je... je savais pas... je pensais que...  
_On peut sortir gamin ?_  
Et voilà que le Patron le rejoignait.  
-Non !  
_T'es méchant Mathieu ! Tu nous as dis qu'on était pas réel !_  
-Taisez-vous, taisez-vous !  
Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, il avait mal. Si ses personnalités voulaient partir il ne pouvait pas les empêcher... son mal de crâne devint plus fort, et Mathieu prit appui sur les rebords du lavabo.  
Il sentait que ses personnalités étaient en colère, qu'ils lui en voulaient. Le désavantage qu'elles puissent entendre ses pensées...

Il leur avait fait croire tout ce temps qu'ils n'étaient qu'un.  
Alors qu'ils étaient devenus des vraies personnes, dont il était le créateur. Et c'est peut-être ce qui effrayait Mathieu. En existant réellement, il devenait responsable d'eux.  
Il ne sentait pas encore prêt pour ça. Devoir gérer et s'occuper d'une autre personne que lui. Non... il était trop jeune !  
Peut-être qu'il pouvait les faire partir, les effacé, il l'avait déjà fait... mais il n'en était pas capable. Pourquoi il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Peut-être que...  
La douleur dans son crâne le saisit d'un coup, l interrompant. Il perdit son appui et n'eut qu'une seconde pour réaliser qu'il tombait. Avant d'atterrir sur le sol, inconscient.

Un souvenir. Du lycée. Un mauvais souvenir. Il s'était enfermé une nouvelle fois dans les toilettes après s'être battu. Il n'avait rien, physiquement. Il était blessé dans tout son être, incapable de se lever. Il allait louper des cours. Mais il ne sortirait pas.  
Tant que ses pleurs ne s'arrêteraient pas.  
_Ne les écoute pas_  
Une voix, quand il se sentait au plus bas il y avait toujours une voix. Plusieurs mêmes. Et elles disaient toute la même chose.  
_Ce sont des cons_  
_Je ne suis pas normal ils doivent raison._  
_Lève-toi_  
Non non, il n'y arriverait pas. Pas tout seul.  
_Tu n'es pas seul_  
Il avait senti ses jambes le portaient soudainement, prenant appui sur le mur. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, et inclina la poignée.  
_Tu ne seras plus jamais seul Mathieu_

Mathieu sentit qu'on le secouait, une voix inquiète l'appelait.  
-Matt ? Matt ? Putain réponds moi me fais pas ça !  
-Antoine ?  
Le chevelu était effectivement au-dessus de lui... de la peur dans les yeux ?  
-Tu vas bien ? Comme tu ne répondais pas je suis rentré et... je t'ai vu par terre...  
-ça va, le rassura le plus petit.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-J'ai dû m'évanouir...  
Mathieu se releva, sa tête lui tournait... le plus grand le rattrapa juste à temps.  
-Tu devrais t'asseoir.  
Il n'avait pas réellement le choix de toute façon. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Antoine passa un bras sous son aisselle.  
-Et pour eux ?  
Mathieu ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais à ses pieds se trouvaient ses autres personnalités. Même le Hippie ? Ils avaient l'air d'être tombé sans connaissance comme lui... ou est-ce qu'ils étaient « tombés » de sa tête ?  
-Sur le lit.  
Antoine l'amena d'abord lui en premier, puis les autres. Ayant fini par retrouver ses capacités, il aida même son collègue. À la surprise de celui-ci.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Antoine le regarda avec des grands yeux, bêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal pour ce fou ?  
-Je t'aide tu vois pas ?  
Tout en disant cela, il posa délicatement le Geek sur le lit. Ses trois principales personnalités étaient là, endormies.  
-T'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le grand débile ?  
-Tu les regardes en souriant... et pour quelqu'un qui pense qu'ils ne sont pas réels...  
Sauf que Mathieu avait eu la preuve qu'ils l'étaient. Seulement ça il évitait de le dire à Antoine. Ça lui donnerait raison...  
Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir de l'affection pour eux maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'ils soient réels ?  
À vrai dire ça changeait tout. Et c'est peut-être ce qui lui donnait autant le tournis.  
-On est retard non ?  
Antoine eut l'air d'essayer de lire dans ses pensées encore une seconde, puis regarda l'heure sur son portable.  
-Et merde oui.  
Le touffu fila aussitôt, mais Mathieu resta un instant. A les regarder. Il finit par partir en les enfermant, mais étrangement pour la première fois il se sentait... inquiet ? Oui, inquiet. Pour eux.

Antoine était assit depuis plusieurs heures sur cette même chaise, à signer des dédicaces. Il fatiguait un peu, et devait trouver un moyen de s'occuper. Et il savait déjà comment.  
Une boulette de papier vola jusqu'au stand voisin de son collègue. Il l'entendit rire, le faisant rire à son tour. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mathieu quitte sa place quelques minutes pour le rejoindre, sous les yeux attentifs de leurs fans.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demi-portion ? taquina gentiment Antoine.  
-Rien, fit mine de faire son camarade en haussant les épaules, je voulais juste dire à ces gens qui se sont trompés de file !  
-T'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai plus grosse queue que toi, répliqua le chevelu, jouant évidemment sur le double sens.  
-C'est pas c'que tu disais hier...  
Sa phrase fut bien sûr suivie de sifflements. Et les deux se mirent à rire. Antoine retrouvait l'ami qui lui manquait, celui qui avait été remplacé par le Mathieu-râleur ces derniers jours.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur ?  
-Il est midi, on va bouffer un truc ? proposa son camarade.  
Ses fans, les entendant, n'eurent pas très l'air d'accord. Et le côté trop gentil d'Antoine l'obligeait à rester... heureusement -ou non- Mathieu le força à le suivre. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, Antoine avait faim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une petite sandwicherie. Aucun fan en vue, heureusement. C'était toujours agréable de se faire reconnaitre dans la rue, de recevoir des remerciements -et Antoine se demandait toujours pourquoi, il ne faisait que ce qu'il aimait rien de spécial- mais aussi près de la convention ni lui ni Mathieu ne pouvaient faire 2 mètres sans se faire accoster.  
Une petite pause, c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Et son ventre aussi.  
-Il y a du monde, se plaignit Mathieu, tu m'attends là et je vais chercher les sandwiches ?  
Antoine n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul, mais il ne put pas protester que le plus petit était parti. Il soupira.  
Son coeur fit un bond en le voyant revenir. D'ailleurs depuis quand son coeur faisait ça quand il voyait Mathieu ?  
-Hé, Matt, t'es déjà revenu ?  
Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer que son ami était revenu sans les sandwiches que celui-ci se plongea... sur ses lèvres ?!  
Oui. Oui, Mathieu était bien en train de l'embrasser. Et la première surprise passée... Antoine sentit ses yeux se fermer.  
Ce n'était pas désagréable, bizarrement. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos du plus petit, leur baiser s'approfondit. C'était doux. Il avait l'impression de découvrir quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimé, sans le savoir.  
Mathieu finit par quitter ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui. Combien de temps avait duré cet instant ? Quelques secondes, plusieurs minutes ?  
-Je t'aime...  
Antoine se figea. C'était un murmure à peine auditible, mais il l'avait bien entendu.  
-Je... mec. Je sais pas quoi dire je... je sais que je t'aime comme un pote mais... peut-être qu'en fait... bordel, ça expliquerait que je pense tout le temps à toi...  
Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Ces petits gestes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, ils se partageaient tout, il lui avait même en voulu à Mathieu d'avoir caché ses personnalités... et dès qu'il n'était pas, il lui manquait. Atrocement. Il avait d'autres amis, mais aucun comme Mathieu. Ce dernier était le seul qu'il avait peur de perdre.  
-Mathieu je crois que... il se serait possible que je t'aime aussi...  
Le plus petit releva la tête, il pleurait. Antoine ne pouvait pas supporter ça, et sécha doucement ses larmes avec son pouce. Avant de plonger son regard dans ses yeux... gris ?  
-Mais... comprit Antoine un peu trop tard.  
-Bravo gamin.  
Le Patron apparut comme de nulle part, applaudissant « Mathieu », qui s'écarta de lui.  
-Pardon Antoine je voulais pas il m'a forcé !  
Le créateur de What the cut reconnut aussitôt la voix du Geek.  
Non...

-Putain c'est pas vrai !  
-Ce con de Mathieu n'a même pas les couilles de t'embrasser, s'expliqua le criminel, fallait bien un moyen pour te faire avouer.  
Il venait d'embrasser un « faux » Mathieu, s'était brusquement découvert des sentiments pour lui... et deux de ses personnalités étaient maintenant au courant !  
-Si vous lui dites je... !  
-Dire quoi ? le coupa la voix de Mathieu, le vrai cette fois. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous ?! Imaginez si on nous voit !  
Ils avaient beau être dans un endroit assez isolé de la salle, où les passants ne faisaient pas attention à eux, pouvant encore croire qu'ils étaient juste tout trois frères, il aurait suffi qu'un fan passe...  
Mais là, ce n'était pas la priorité d'Antoine. Il suffisait qu'un double le « dénonce », il serait incapable de mentir. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être amoureux ! Ou peut-être que si... merde.  
-Je vous avais enfermé dans la chambre, continua de faire Mathieu à ses doubles, ignorant totalement dans quel malaise était son ami.  
-Un magicien ne relève jamais ses tours gamin.  
Dans la bouche du Patron cette phrase paraissait... dégoutante. Comme toutes les phrases qu'il prononçait, en fait.  
-Vous êtes encore passé par l'escalier de secours ? devina le schizophrène. Mais c'est dangereux !  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour nous ? demanda le Geek -qui était donc vêtu avec les vêtements de son créateur- plein d'espoir.  
-Bien sûr que je m'inquiète je... vous êtes comme mes enfants.  
Mathieu avait l'air de s'étonner lui-même de sa réponse, comme s'il venait de le réaliser. Antoine de son côté n'y comprenait plus grand chose. La veille ce n'était que des parties de lui-même sans sentiments, et le lendemain c'étaient ses enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le faire changer d'avis ?  
Le présentateur de What the cut n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps, puisque derrière lui deux mains agrippèrent ses cheveux. L'attirant contre des lèvres qui le firent tousser.  
-Héé petit hérisson... fit la voix d'un certain drogué qui avait l'air d'aimer ses cheveux.  
-Laissez moi z'en gamin.  
Non mais vraiment, il ne manquait plus que ça. Le Hippie défoncé qui l'embrassait, et devant Mathieu.

Et en plus, il avait toujours faim !


End file.
